charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Charmed Lives
Charmed Lives is the first issue of the Charmed Comics, picking up eighteen months after the events of Forever Charmed. By this point, Piper and Leo have had a third child, Melinda, Phoebe has married Coop and had the daughter she had foreseen many times before, Prue, and Paige and Henry have had their twin daughters. In this issue, Neena and Hogan are introduced, two evils who plot against the Charmed Ones, despite the Angel of Destiny telling them that they had already completed their destiny. Melinda and Prue come into their respective powers of teleportation and beaming in this comic, while Paige gives a lecture with Leo at Magic School where a student named Jessalyn is transformed by a backfired spell. Plot About eighteen months after the Ultimate Battle between the Charmed Ones and Billie and Christy Jenkins, a demon named Neena and her partner, Hogan, wait in a club for someone. The two were then visited by an Angel of Destiny, who told them that their plans were not part of the Grand Design, as their targets had already fulfilled Charmed Ones' their destiny. Hogan then told her that he controlled his own [[destiny before Neena created a portal and sent the Angel through it against her will. She said that she did not know where she sent her victims, but hoped it was somewhere "nasty". Finally, a little man named Weasel, the person they had been waiting for, arrived and gave Hogan a piece of paper, and then proceeded to make a move on Neena. She quickly used her fire power to throw him over the balcony they were on, apparently killing him, and everyone else in the club began to fight. Presumably the following day, Paige gives a lecture to one of Leo's classes. Characters Returning Characters *Melinda Halliwell: Piper and Leo's youngest daughter. She comes into her power of either teleportation or conjuring in this issue when a potion she makes appear turns her mother's salad into a monster. Last seen in the flashforward sequence in Forever Charmed. *Prue Halliwell: Phoebe and Coop's daughter. She comes into her powers in this issue and uses her beaming power to stop her mother from going to work at The Bay Mirror. Last seen in the flashforward sequence in Forever Charmed. Mentioned Only *Mitchell twins: Mentioned by Phoebe while the sisters talked about Prue and Melinda coming into their powers. Last seen in the flashforward sequence in Forever Charmed. Characters Introduced *Neena and Hogan: A female demoness with the power of pyrokinesis and portal creation and a male warlock with the ability of rage projection. After collecting a piece of paper from Weasel, they head off to an area near the Golden Gate Bridge where they find the entrance to a Hellish location full of dying people and dinosaur-like birds. *Angel of Destiny: This female Angel of Destiny arrived at the club Neena and Hogan were waiting at and told them that their plans were against the Grand Design and against their targets' destinies. Hogan said that he controlled his own destiny and Neena created a portal which the Angel was pushed into. *Weasel: A small individual, possibly a demon, who meets Neena and Hogan in a club and gives them a piece of paper that appears to have directions to an Underworld-esque location. After making a move on Neena, she used her fire-power to knock him off of a balcony, which either killed or critically injured him. *Telekinetic witch: A pupil of Leo Wyatt who used his telekinetic powers on a book while on his way to class. He attended Paige's lecture. *Pyrokinetic witch: A Magic School student possessing the power of pyrokinesis who created a fire ball on his way to class. He attended the lecture Paige gave them. *Jessalyn: A student at Magic School who was bored during Paige's lecture and was tricked by her into casting a spell she knew would backfire, and was transformed into a hideous, demonic beast. Aside from spell casting, her powers are unknown. Notes Powers *Portal creation: The demon Neena created a portal in order to get rid of an Angel of Destiny who told her and Hogan to abandone their plans. She said that she did not know where the portals she created led to, but always hoped it was somewhere unpleasant for her victims. *Pyrokinesis: This power was used by Neena twice; firstly, to send an Angel of Destiny through the portal she had created, and secondly to attack Weasel after he came onto her. She activated it by raising and pointing her index finger, after which a fiery spiral shot out. Later, a student at Magic School used pyrokinesis while walking to his class. *Rage projection: The warlock Hogan apparently used a form of rage projection to cause everyone in the club to fight. *Telekinesis: In Magic School, a student used telekinesis on his textbook while walking down the corridor to get to his class. *Telekinetic-orbing: In Magic School, Paige used her orbing power on the Book of Shadows after Jessalyn was turned into a demon. *Beaming: When Phoebe tried to leave the house, Prue stopped her by beaming her back to the front door, where Phoebe assumed it was Coop who did it. However, the two realised the truth, and also realised it would be hard for her to leave the house without Prue bringing her back. This was the first time she used her powers. *Teleportation or conjuration: Melinda either teleported or conjured a large amount of potions into the kitchen. This was the first time she used her powers. Spells *Glamouring spell: :I call upon the ancient power, :To mask me now and in future hours. :Hide me well and thoroughly, :But not from those called family. This spell was cast by Jessalyn with permission from Paige, who knew the spell would backfire. However, as soon as it was complete, Jessalyn transformed into a huge, hideous monster. The effects were presumably reversed by Paige. Potions *Food-Animation Potion: Using teleportation or conjuration, Melinda made a bunch of potion bottles and ingredients appear while Piper was cooking. The potion dripped into Piper's salad, which came alive and attacked, and was immune to her freezing power. The potion was orange in colour, and it spilled out of a small jar. None of its ingredients are known, nor are any of its ingredients, but its possible that it was just a mixture of all the substances and liquids that Melinda conjured or teleported onto the work surface. Behind the Scenes Notes and References Category:Charmed Comic issues Category:Charmed episodes/issues